Por tu bien
by Titanthetys
Summary: [Ambientado en el final del episodio 11 de Kantai Collection] En cuanto el torpedo está por impactar a la portaaviones Akagi, alguien más se pone en su lugar para recibir el daño y salvarle la vida. A pesar de tener que pagar un precio muy alto, ella está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por su bien, y no permitirá que la hundan mientras sea capaz de moverse.


**Por tu bien.**

**Nota rápida: El escrito está ambientado en el final del capítulo 11 del anime, si no lo has visto, te invito a que lo hagas, esto salió de lo que yo sentí que haría Kaga, disfruta el fic.**

No hubo tiempo para pensar, sólo para actuar.

El misil no se iba a detener por cuenta propia, y eso lo comprendía a la perfección la mujer, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que dañaran a la persona más importante para sí, no mientras su cuerpo pudiera seguir moviéndose. Sin duda en su mente, activó el equipamiento y cargó, a toda velocidad, contra el cuerpo de la petrificada Akagi.

Un golpe seco bastó para que la estupefacta mujer fuera lanzada a unos cuatro metros de su posición actual, lo que la obligó a reaccionar y ver, con pánico, cómo alguien tomaba su lugar, entonces, con un grito lleno de pesar y una mano extendida al frente, dijo:

-¡Kaga! –Con todo el aire de sus pulmones dijo el nombre de la persona que la había empujado mientras que el cuerpo de esa misma fleet girl era envuelta en fuego, una violenta explosión y luego…agua.

La explosión fue tan grande que incluso Akagi fue impulsada por la onda expansiva por otros dos metros. –Unngh…-Se quejó por el dolor que le provocaba nada más el estar cerca del ataque, sin embargo, a ella nada más le importaba algo, ni siquiera el enemigo que continuaba atacando sin piedad alcanzó a obtener la atención de esa persona.

-No…no… -Entre sollozos la mujer intentó hablar, negó con la cabeza para escapar de la realidad de lo que había ocurrido, luego, como si quisiera volver con su amiga, regresó con ayuda del equipamiento hasta el lugar donde había caído el misil.

-Kaga, ¿dónde estás? –Con un tono apesadumbrado, la mujer comenzó a buscar por los alrededores. En más de una ocasión los aviones enemigos alcanzaron a dispararle y dañar más su cuerpo, pero ella continuaba con su desesperada búsqueda por alguna señal de vida.

-¡Akagi! –De pronto, una exclamación llegó a sus oídos, y ella, movida por la esperanza de que se tratara de su compañera, giró su cabeza inmediatamente.

-…Kitakami…-Respondió con un tono desilusionado al ver a la escolta.

-¡Ven a ayudarme, no puedo sostenerla por más tiempo! –Al mirar más de cerca, Akagi pudo notar algo, Kitakami estaba sosteniendo con fuerza un brazo, y peleaba por evitar que el mar lo terminara de engullir.

De inmediato, ella se dirigió a ella y, con ambos brazos, sostuvo la extremidad de la persona y la jaló, para ella fue posible hacer que el cuerpo maltrecho de su compañera se lograra asomar de entre la marea del mar. Su atuendo estaba quemado, el armamento completamente destrozado, su cabello se encontraba desarreglado, su piel manchada con quemaduras y, sus ojos, cerrados.

-Kaga, ¡despierta! –Con ojos que brillaban por las lágrimas que estaban por desbordar, Akagi abrazó con anhelo el cuerpo de esa portaaviones, quería confiar en que ella le dijera algo, o que, al menos, le devolviera el abrazo, para considerar que todo estaba en orden.

-...vete…Akagi… -Aunque débil, fue la respuesta que ella obtuvo, y no le hizo sentir feliz, después de todo, no tenía el corazón para hacer tal cosa, en lugar de eso, se aferró más al cuerpo de Kaga para que comprendiera su punto. –Sigue…viviendo…

Las palabras que le había dicho fueron tan fuertes para la mujer que rompió a llorar, no podía con la idea de seguir viviendo sin ella, la persona más importante para sí.

En ese momento, otro grupo de aviones enemigos atacaron la espalda de Akagi, quien no se molestó en esquivar, nada más recibió los tiros sin poner resistencia, nada más pudo decir, entre sollozos, una orden.

-¡Kitakami, danos cobertura…llevaré a Kaga de regreso!-En su interior, sabía que era imposible de hacer eso, pero no iba a darse por vencida, no podría dejarla para que se hundiera en un lugar así.

La escolta asintió y volvió a abrir fuego contra el enemigo, a pesar de estar consciente de lo inútil que era ese fuego de cobertura. Con la portaaviones, no importaba cuánto se moviera, ella no podía jalar el cuerpo de su compañera que, con el paso de los segundos, volvía a ser engullida por el mar lentamente, y si seguía así, no podría regresarla a los muelles.

-Kaga, no te quedes ahí…tenemos que regresar, comeremos mucho helado…tu favorito… -Intentó hablar, pero sus constantes sollozos hacían difícil el que ella continuara hablando, cada palabra le partía más el alma. –Vamos a entrenar más…podremos volver al puerto…para ver juntas otro amanecer… ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Lo mucho que te agrada eso? –Aunque el nudo en su garganta aumentaba, ella quería continuar hablando, no quería nada más que tener a la portaaviones a su lado.

-Akagi…no…te engañes… -Su cuerpo se hundió unos centímetros más, ahora su abdomen estaba bajo el nivel del mar y continuaba bajando. Sin importar cuánto intentó la mujer tirar de su cuerpo, éste ya no se podía levantar, nada más conseguía atrasar lo inevitable. –No volveré…al puerto…desde que salimos…conocíamos la posibilidad de que esto…ocurriera…

El tono con el que le habló tenía esa misma tranquilidad tan habitual de Kaga para cualquiera que no la conociera, para Akagi fue lo contrario, ella podía detectar la tristeza que esas palabras cargaban, era evidente lo mucho que le dolía el ser separada de esa forma de su compañera.

-¡No digas esas cosas! –Exclamó con fuerza, ahora las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. –No quiero estar en un mundo sin ti Kaga… -Volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra el ajeno, lo que provocó un suspiro en la contraria.

-Akagi…eres lo más…importante para mí… -Con los últimos ápices de su fuerza, la portaaviones tomó con ambas manos las mejillas de su compañera y la forzó a mirarla directamente a los ojos. –…sigue…con vida…así podré…sonreírte… -Al terminar con sus palabras, pegó sus labios con los de la ajena en un último beso, con el que le hacía llegar sus sentimientos a Akagi, aquellos que jamás le dijo antes y se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho en otro momento.

-Si tú estás bien…yo también…lo estaré… -Con esas últimas palabras, la portaaviones derribada esbozó una débil y honesta sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos y permitir que el mar se la llevara y se perdiera en su infinita profundidad.

Lo único que quedó fue una entristecida Akagi que, con un último movimiento, se hizo con el arco de su compañera, luego se levantó para observar a los aviones y al enemigo. Ahora poseía dos armas, un arco largo dañado…y otro con un gran significado…y no dudaría en vengar a su querida compañera.

-…Kaga…descansa…yo viviré por ambas… -Se limpió el rostro con ambas manos y dejó de sollozar para luego respirar hondo, tomar una flecha de su carcaj y prepararla en el arco de su amiga. –Por favor…obsérvame…y continúa sonriendo… -La flecha en el arco fue liberada, y, unos metros más adelante, se convirtió en unos aviones que, sin duda, fueron a hacerle frente a la fuerza aérea enemiga.

**Bien, aquí el autor nuevamente a dar un mensaje.**

**Damn, no puedo creer que lo haya escrito tan rápido...**

**Bueno, decidí hacerlo porque, honestamente, es lo que dicen que ocurrirá, Kaga se hundirá...(Mi personaje favorito), y yo quería mis feels, pero el capítulo de la semana no me dio lo que buscaba, así que, aquí están, los feels que quería.**

**Ahora, a esperar a ver si el deus ex machina salva a todo mundo...en fin, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, yo, en lo personal, disfruté los feels.**

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, nada más escribí la historia. Si dejan comentarios los revisaré para ver en qué puedo mejorar, nos veremos en otro momento.**

**Se despide el escritor.**

**TitanThetys.**

**PD. Kaga is best girl!**


End file.
